In the textile weaving industry, the weave patterns are contained in Jacquard cards (Cards). These Cards require considerable storage area because of their bulk. Also, if stored for long periods of time, they tend to deteriorate. In addition to the problems of bulk and deterioration, to retrieve a weave pattern stored on a specific Card requires considerable time. Therefore, there exists a need for a system wherein weave patterns may be stored in a minimum of space and the patterns rapidly retrieved from a storage medium.
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for converting weave patterns of Jacquard cards to machine information or data, indexing or addressing the data, and storing the data. When the information is required, the data is addressed and retrieved and converted to weave pattern information either on a Card or other suitable medium. In one embodiment of the invention, a reading head including sensors is placed in information transfer relationship with the weave pattern in a Card. The weave pattern is converted to machine data and stored on a medium such as magnetic tape. This results in the ability to store 3,000 patterns on 100 reels of stardard 9 inch magnetic tape. Storage on such a medium allows picks to be added, deleted, or modified; and further, any section of a pattern may be output.
In another embodiment of the invention, a Card is placed in information transfer relationship with an optical reader. The information is converted into machine data and addressed and stored on magnetic tape. To retrieve a pattern, the pattern is addressed, the tape is read through a computer, and the computer then drives an output device, such as a standard piano punch or paper tape punch.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, a transport system is provided to place the card in information transfer relationship with a means to convert the weave pattern into machine data. The transport system effects relative movement between the Card and the conversion means. The transport system includes a support structure for the Card and a drive mechanism for movement of the Card. The support structure comprises first and second aperture plates, between which the Card travels. The drive mechanism includes drive sprockets, which engage the LCard and the timing device to control the relationship between the rate of movement of the Card and the computer operation. The apertures in the aperture plates are in register with one another, and are patterned in alternating offset sequence, such that when the holes in the Card are aligned therewith, a reading may be taken.
The means to convert the pattern into weave information includes an energy source and a reading head. The reading head reads the hole pattern of selected portions of the Card in terms of hole/no hole information. The energy source provides the stimulant for the reading head. More particularly, the energy is light energy and disposed on the one side of the aperture plates and the eading head on the other side. Where there are holes in the cards, the energy will be transmitted, indicating holes; and where there are no holes, no energy will be transmitted, indicating no holes. The reading head comprises a plurality of sensors such as a photodiode array, each photo diode in optical communication with an aperture which receives the light energy and a latch circuit to store the information.
Although transmission through the aperture plates of radiant energy (wave or particle) is used in the preferred embodiment, any type of optical system wherein the beam is transmitted, reflected, fluoresced, quenched, etc., may be used. Also, thelight energy may be ultraviolet, infrared, white, and of any wave length. Also, any electro-mechanical method may be used, whereby fingers or contacts will sense the presence of holes.
A computer controls the operation of all components of the invention and, as programmed, basically: (a) controls the travel of the cards through the plates; (b) reads and stores weave information; (c) addresses the information; and (d) records the information in a storage medium.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the computer reads each pick twice, compares the weave information of each pick; if an error exists, identifies such error; and outputs the errors for visual identification.
As the card travels between the plates, the information is continuously read. After one pick has been read, the pick information is stored in the computer memory and a pick number is assigned. A second reading head is provided, and the first pick is reread and compared with the information of the first pick stored in the computer memory. If the information matches, the information is then transmitted to storage. If the information does not match, the computer identifies the error(s) and this is brought to the attention of the operator.
The storage system of the preferred embodiment of the invention is a tape storage system, and it provides reliable and particularly easy access. However, if desired, punched paper tape, cassette magnetic tape, or magnetic discs may be used. The information, once stored, is retrieved by addressing the desired weave pattern in the storage. The computer selects the information and controls the operation of a device such as a card cutting machine to reproduce the weave pattern in usable form.
The apparatus of our invention is directed to a system for storing and retrieving Jacquard card weave information, which comprises means to convert the weave information to machine language, means to place the Jacquard card in information transfer relationship with the converting means, means to effect relative movement between the card and the converting means, means to index the information, and means to store the information.
The method of our invention includes placing the Jacquard card into information transfer relationship with a reading head, reading the information from the Jacquard card; converting the information to machine data, addressing the information so converted, and storing the information on a recording medium.